


走向星空

by Apofenia



Category: Ad Astra (2019), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Ad Astra (2019) AU, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apofenia/pseuds/Apofenia
Summary: 電影《星際救援（Ad Astra）》AU。性質偏諧擬（Parody），設定魔改，既不科學也不科幻，純粹就是想寫寫看年長的大家和迪克的尋父奧德賽而已。角色概念有點受到Batman Beyond和Batman of Tomorrow的形象影響。主CP大概是BD和41。目前沒開車，所以攻受無差。





	走向星空

**Author's Note:**

> Ad Astra，取自拉丁諺語Per ardua ad astra，意思是「穿越逆境，走向星空（Through adversity to the star）。」

在不遠的未來⋯⋯  
原因不明的宇宙突波衝擊太陽系，數十年間的不定時侵襲為地球帶來浩劫。  
直到人類開發了可抵銷突波能量的OMAC系統（Optional Matter for Antimatter Counterbalance System）生存憂患遂暫告緩解；而伴隨這項技術的擴展，世界各大勢力亦紛紛投入新一輪太空競逐。  
然而在有些人眼中，擁有選擇權並不等同於掌握真相。對於來自虛空的突波之規律與根源的探尋始終驅策著他們⋯⋯  
驅策著他們⋯⋯走向星空。

*******

—_哥譚太空中心・F層東側_—

『**_工程班E501，請到第二平台報到，搭載有OMAC系統的繞極衛星G08的維修作業即將開始。少校R・格雷森，請同樣前往第二平台待命，您的任務是護衛工程班E501進行作業，並在作業完成後透過太空站執行檢測。作業中如有突發狀況，將由少校接收指揮權。_**』

今天的神諭聽起來更加人性而少了幾分冷冰冰的機械音質。芭芭拉想必為了擴大其應用而修正了模組——天曉得她還打算將那玩意擴大應用到什麼地步。迪克在踏入準備室時還有些漫不經心地這麼想著，不過隨著一個個上前來打招呼的站務人員七手八腳地替他安上裝備，等到上一梯次的外勤陸續從電梯門走出來時，迪克已經感到周身被適度的腎上腺素充盈著——他迫不及待要前往外太空了。

「嘿迪基仔！看你還是老樣子，一字不漏地把小地勤們叫誰名啥都給記了個遍啊。我有沒有跟你說過，太浮誇反而是會招人忌恨的哦？」

「羅伊，今天外面天氣如何？」在為他整備的地勤人員們友善的笑聲中，迪克輕鬆愉快地向自己多年的同袍問了一個與浮誇恰恰相反的問題。

「風和日麗，上太空的好日子。不過難得看你執行日常雜務，難道上頭真的把長期任務的預算砍到這種地步了嗎？要不是剛好卡在莉安要上中學、家裡還有個待產孕婦的節骨眼，我才不可能自願調到E組這種無聊的鬼地方。我放棄開戰鬥機可不是為了開工程車。你又是什麼情況？」早已換上一身便裝的羅伊斜過身子朝迪克的方向探了過來。

「例行輪調。另一半原因和你猜的差不多，近來長期任務的核准確實削減了不少，畢竟有OMAC系統的維護成本卡在那裡。不過說真的，我不覺得E組的任務無聊，這些工作是一切的基石，對於能參與其中我可沒什麼不滿。」

「我的天，這是從哪冒出來的老頭子？以前的你要比現在有趣多了。」羅伊做了個鬼臉，百無聊賴地望著整裝完畢的迪克走向電梯。「有什麼話要我幫你捎給唐娜的嗎？」

「跟她說等我完成這期勤務回到地球，她可以帶著寶寶來我這裡住。」迪克步入電梯，在按下目標樓層的同時對著電梯門外的羅伊補充道：「因為等我把剛才聽到的話告訴她，我非常確定她會需要甩掉她言不由衷的混蛋男友。」

在電梯門關上前，迪克帶著勝利的笑容朝一臉驚恐的羅伊揮了揮手。

獲勝的感覺總是很好，而能夠在出航前見到老友更是令人欣慰。儘管進入航太領域的這幾年來，他所做下的各項決定並非事事盡如人意；但如果時光重來，他還是會再一次選擇把他的泰坦戰友拖下水——或者該說是拖上天。當然，上了天以後難免聚少離多，不過這種遙相支持的牽繫感多少還是能避免人在心境上陷入孤立。他心知肚明自己需要這個⋯⋯他們每個人都需要。

可惜的是這種一帆風順的狀態沒有持續多久。當電梯門一開啟，他的目光正對上一雙負面意義上的熟悉眼睛的時候，迪克不禁在心底嘆了口氣。

「唷，大人物總算大駕光臨。咱們工程班今天可真是蓬蓽生輝啊。」

「布恩，你不要去鬧人家啦。」幾名看上去像是工程班成員的太空人在旁邊喊了幾聲，不過誰也沒有真心去阻止。作勢圍上來的反而是該區那群和他相熟的地面作業人員。噢不，他可不打算讓他們替自己打抱不平。不是常駐人員的他在任務結束後自然可以從哪來往哪去就好，但地勤們可就不一樣了。若是和工作領域的上級起了衝突，往後在同一屋簷下還得怎麼相處？

迪克掂量了一下情勢，意識到今天和這位老同學的狹路相逢恐怕是在所難免了。他倒不是擔心對方的路數，只是眼看任務啟程在即，在不確定能否完全控制住後果的前提下，他實在不想引發糾紛。

「布恩中尉，好久不見。」他不著痕跡地對聚集上來的地勤們使了個眼色，一邊朝對方禮貌地點點頭，試圖小事化無地朝自己預定的艙門走去。在他明確的表態後，眾人也如他所願地退到了一個觀望的位置上；只不過那雙如芒刺在背的視線依然繼續從後方不懷好意地打量著他，在在昭告著對方並不打算讓他把事情就此帶過。

「嘖嘖，真不曉得某些人怎麼就有辦法通過委員會的背景審查。憑什麼我們這些身家清白的只能到前線出生入死，叛徒的子弟卻可以佔個爽缺在一旁納涼？」

「好了布恩，別鬧了。再鬧下去就太難看了。」

「對啊布恩，就算是同期受訓，際遇不同也是常有的事，沒必要處處跟人家作對吧。」

「畢竟人家就是比你有錢有勢有功又有臉，發展比你好是理所當然的事情嘛。」

工程班成員你一言我一語地狀似勸解著，儘管聽上去還真不知道是為了救火還是火上澆油。

「是啊，多有臉，瞧他就連制服都跟咱們穿得不一樣呢⋯⋯」憤恨的聲音毫不意外地逐漸變得惡毒，「這種人光給國防部當當海報男孩怎麼可能會滿足，伺候過有錢老瘋子的資歷難道是白幹的嗎？」

於是這就到了他必須出手的時候了。迪克當下做出了判斷。這與他個人的尊嚴無涉，甚至無關乎某些過火的指控，顧全工作場合的人際和諧是一回事，任務在即，他作為最高層級指揮者的權威不容動搖，否則損害的便不只是誰的顏面，而是整個團隊的安危。他從小接受的訓練可不會容許他在這裡退縮。

「布恩中尉。」他轉過身好聲好氣地招呼道。對方似是沒料到他會有此一舉，只是反射性地應了聲「怎麼？」

「你可能會需要把裝備脫下來，」迪克用一種好心的口氣說明道：「因為那正是用政府部門替我拍宣傳照的營收採買的。你知道，以免穿在身上會傷害到你的男子氣概之類的。」

布恩愣了一下。一旁的圍觀群眾已經有人開始吃吃竊笑起來，其中甚至還包括了幾名工程班的成員。

在氣氛的渲染下，他順著興致脫口補了句：「對了，你可以直接在這裡脫沒關係。雖然到處都有監視器，不過別擔心，我敢跟你打包票——就算不巧被誰看到了也絕對不會有人找你去拍什麼海報的。」

他幾乎是話一出口就立刻後悔了。在看到眾人反應之前，他連忙轉身快步離去。然而背後傳來的哄笑聲還是令他忍不住皺眉。那實在是沒有必要的人身攻擊，少年時快言快語的習慣難改，只不過他早已不是能夠對此一哂而過的年紀。他不自覺地板著臉朝自己的艙門走去，正在反省途中卻被迎面而來的生面孔打斷了思緒。

「你沒必要為那種人感到抱歉，格雷森少校。他是個混蛋，活該受到比那嚴重百倍的羞辱。」

迪克有些驚訝地低下頭來看向這名剛才並沒有加入人群的年輕檢測員。後者看上去沒比達米安大個幾歲，手裡正捧著測量儀器朝他仰視，顯然是在等著為他做起飛前的體徵檢查。

「你是——」

「工程師弗洛雷斯，上星期剛從海文的研究院調來。我是平民就職，沒有軍銜。你可以叫我卡特琳娜。」年輕人很快接口。

「謝謝你幫我說話，布魯德海文的卡特琳娜。但我並不是為他感到抱歉，而是為了自己的言行⋯⋯」解釋到一半，迪克突然發覺此處可能存在著比說明自己的立場更重要的問題。稍事考慮了一下，他終究還是慎重地開口了：「卡特琳娜，我得問你一件事，不過這可能會有點冒犯人。」

「說啊，沒關係？」

「你之所以希望布恩中尉受到更嚴厲的⋯⋯羞辱，跟你們之間的相處有沒有什麼關聯？你知道的，只要你願意，任何問題都可以告訴我，我一定幫忙到底。」他溫和地看著對方的眼睛，盡可能讓聲音聽起來友善而關切。

卡特琳娜面露疑惑地定格了幾秒，接著噗哧一聲笑了出來。

「噢，我知道你是什麼意思，多謝關心，我把自己照顧得很好。我這麼說只是因為看不慣他那樣對待你，而且我也不怕再多說上幾遍——他當然是個混蛋了，還是個噁心的混蛋，我的同情心哪怕再氾濫也不想浪費一絲一毫在那種人身上。你難道沒有同感？」卡特琳娜邊笑邊將感應器一一附著到他的皮膚上。迪克順從地配合對方的動作，不由自主地感到些許被年輕女孩戲弄的難為情。

「⋯⋯真令人佩服。在經過剛才那樣的場面之後，你的心搏、排汗率和呼吸頻率居然完全沒有受到影響。」卡特琳娜盯著測量數值驚訝地表示。而這句評語似乎勾起了迪克那份面對異性的尋常從容。

「你要是再早個三十秒替我測量，相信會得出完全不一樣的結論——他們稱我為最具調適性的太空人可不是沒理由的。」他微笑著對年輕的檢測員眨眨眼。「所以我現在可以登艙了嗎？工程班的人員似乎已經就定位了。」

「哦好，是的，那當然了。」突然一陣手忙腳亂的卡特琳娜忘了拆下他身上的感應器就急匆匆地跑去把艙門打開。片刻後她像是想起了什麼，又回過身來面向他。

「格雷森少校，有些話我一定得親口對你說。」正當迪克準備拿出他明確又不失體貼的婉拒台詞的時候，年輕的檢測員卻一改先前的恣意率性，換上了一副鄭重其事的態度。

「我和我哥都是布魯德海文生化攻擊事件的倖存者。我們在那裡活得並不光彩，但要不是有你，我們甚至連命都保不住。在我看來，韋恩博士做了什麼並不重要，因為無論謠言怎麼說，你為我們帶來的貢獻都已經超過了他被某些人指控的罪行。」

這份突如其來的自白令迪克呼吸一滯，但卡特琳娜絲毫沒有察覺，只管一股腦地繼續往下講。

「我們當中有許多人都聲稱自己是受到韋恩博士的啟發才加入了這一行。但我跟他們不同，啟發我的人是格雷森少校你，我認為你才是那個引領我們走向星空的榜樣。因為我相信你，我也相信韋恩博士的清白，因為能夠教出你的人絕對不可能是什麼精神失常的狂徒，我相信他在天上一定會以你為傲的。」

「謝謝你，卡特琳娜。那真的⋯⋯很令人感動。我很高興你能這麼想。」趁著對方還沒反應過來，迪克趕緊把身上的感應器一口氣拆下，幾個箭步便往艙門跨去。

「祝任務順利！」卡特琳娜在他背後使勁揮手。

「會的，我會的。」迪克在閃進太空艙前牛頭不對馬嘴地應道，等到艙門關上了，他才鬆了口氣。

『你的心跳怎麼這麼快呀？』

迪克跳了起來，一頭撞上頭頂的橫梁結構。

「老天，芭芭拉，你要來怎麼不通知我一聲——不對，該問的是你怎麼有時間來看我，這時候中控室裡不是正忙著嗎⋯⋯」他一手揉著腦袋，一手打開儀表板上的照明，「⋯⋯我剛才的數值該不會真的沒過關吧？」

『還不至於超過執勤上限，但已經明顯偏離了你的標準值。怎麼啦？遇上粉絲狂獻殷勤？還以為你早就習慣這種事了呢。』

聽到芭芭拉熟悉的聲音透過艙內的揚聲器傳來，迪克很快平復了情緒，索性放寬心任由對方打趣。

『我來是因為聽說第二平台發生了點小插曲，不過看來你處理得很好，一如往常。我想這也不大可能是造成我們的黃金老男孩心神大亂的原因吧？』

「心神大亂？哪有這麼誇張。我只是⋯⋯想起一些事而已。」迪克坐進單人座，一邊擺弄著安全設備的同時也猶猶豫豫地解釋。

『理查德格雷森少校，你是要老實跟我交代這是怎麼回事呢，還是我該去申請介入性精神評估？』芭芭拉的聲音變得嚴肅了起來。

「不不⋯⋯不是什麼嚴重的問題。只是⋯⋯」迪克欲言又止。

『只是？』芭芭拉耐心地等候。

「你有沒有後悔過我們當初沒生小孩？」

芭芭拉明顯被問了個措手不及，揚聲器裡傳來東西打翻的響動，然後是細瑣的咒罵和胡亂的擦拭聲。

『如果這是你差勁透頂的轉移話題招式，那我可以告訴你：你成功了。因為我現在非常願意和你談這件事，就像我們當年是如何為此談到離婚那樣——要是你還記得的話。不過直覺告訴我，這八成又是你那一百零一件「布魯斯做過，我卻沒有」清單的一部分。所以你這次又是被什麼給刺激到啦？又有哪個不長眼的傢伙在你面前拿布魯斯說事了嗎？』

「唉，小芭，你真是摸清了我的底細。」迪克苦笑著嘆了口氣。

「我知道這很傻，官方報告早就結案了，也用不著我去跟每個說他不好的人斤斤計較。不過你知道嗎，真正讓我動搖的倒不是那些閒話，而是⋯⋯這種感覺真的很奇怪，好像突然有這麼一天，人們終於停止討論布魯斯韋恩其人其事，然而一旦他們說起他的時候，卻是因為我的緣故。我真該感到高興，不是嗎？十年前的我大概會願意付出一切來讓人們停止拿我跟他比較，但現在⋯⋯我不知道，芭芭拉，人們在探索宇宙這回事上似乎碰上了天花板，而我也不過只是隨波逐流而已。我不知道如今汲汲營營於日常庶務的我究竟何德何能取代他的成就了。如果我說我反而更希望被人用他的標準來檢視會很奇怪嗎？為什麼我無論怎麼做就是覺得自己還遠遠不夠好？」

『因為⋯⋯只要沒有布魯斯在那裡指手畫腳評判你做得是好是壞的事情都不值一提，而人們應該時時刻刻談論死去的偉人，好讓那些試圖活出自己人生的後輩只能默默埋沒在黑暗的長影之下，直到永遠？』芭芭拉諷刺地試探道。

「⋯⋯是啦，被你那麼一說，我的糾結確實挺荒謬的吧。」一頓搶白讓迪克有些赧然，只是這並沒有阻止他繼續傾訴。

「但是小芭，你就沒有過這種矛盾嗎？我是說，當你為了向吉姆致敬而選擇使用軍階而非學位作為頭銜的時候，你心中珍視的實際上是那份傳承而不是超越，難道不是嗎？你一定能明白⋯⋯只要我們還在這個領域一天，他們就永遠是那些、在我們原本只知道仰望星空的生命中賦予了前行目標的人。所以如果我還沒有真正去體會過布魯斯在這裡走過的每一條路，我又如何能放心讓自己專注於為現在做下的每個決定負全責、而不需要再去驗證自己是否有能力實現他的意志呢？」

『很久沒見你自省得這麼深刻了，理查德。這告訴我們為子之道確實是生而為人的終身課題。』芭芭拉用一種故作莊嚴的口氣評論道：『雖然我自己從未當過任何人的家長，也許沒這個資格來開導你。不過作為世上認識你最久的人之一，我仍然可以大膽假設一下⋯⋯就算成為人父，你肯定還是會繼續煩惱這個問題的，所以不要以為能靠這招來抄捷徑。』

迪克忍不住笑了出來。

「我今天遇到羅伊，他快要做第二任爸爸了。」

『幫我跟唐娜說聲恭喜。』他彷彿看到芭芭拉在收音器後方也露出了微笑。『然後你要是還想再親自確認一遍的話——我的答案依然是不，我並不後悔我們沒生孩子。我從來沒有準備好要成為一位母親，無論是達米安的還是任何人的。這是我當時的決定，也是我從未後悔過的決定。我想我作為一位朋友要來得稱職多了，對於這些年來以這個身份陪伴你們的點點滴滴我也確實感到很滿足。』

溫情的空氣就這樣醞釀了一陣子，直到芭芭拉突然話鋒一轉。

『再說，我也實在沒把握能夠從那隻惡魔崽子手底下保護我的小孩。要是得被迫生活在這種日以繼夜的壓力中我可受不了。』

「喂，別這樣說他嘛！你也看到過他是怎麼跟莉安他們玩在一起的，達米明明跟小孩處得很好啊！」迪克想都不想就發出抗議。

『只要不是你的小孩吧。』

「等等，這話什麼意思？」

『你明知道是什麼意思。』隔著音箱他都能聽得到芭芭拉翻了個大大的白眼。

『⋯⋯好了，不鬧你了。我大概猜得到你在煩惱什麼。關於收養手續的事我也聽說了，儘管我不確定這能不能解決你個人的問題，而且基本上也明白這跟布魯斯當初收養你那回事有類似的考量：這畢竟是為了保障達米安的福祉而不是你的，你當然會把決定權放在他身上了。總之我想告訴你的是——雖然不是妻子的身份，但我對你的愛一點也不比那少——無論結果如何，你有我無條件的支持，千萬別忘了這一點。』芭芭拉用她最誠懇的語氣一字一句地宣告。迪克在揚聲器前頓時感到眼眶有些發熱。

『但說真的，其實我不是很明白你直到現在還針對布魯斯抱有的這份自卑情結是怎麼回事。你為我們和這個世界都做了很多，即使這一切對你而言都屬於布魯斯設下的框架好了，難道單憑達米安的存在本身——不是指他被生下來這回事，而是指造就現在的他這個人——還不足以證明你做得有多好嗎？』

「⋯⋯謝謝你願意這麼說，你不知道這番話對我的意義有多重大。」迪克做了個深呼吸。「不過你真的認為他也會這麼想嗎？」

芭芭拉在這裡停頓了一下。

『你問的_他_是誰，達米安還是布魯斯？』

『**_各單位請注意，衛星G08的維修作業即將開始。請相關人員各就各位，準備前往預定的工作點。_**』

聽到神諭的聲音透過區域廣播傳來，迪克莫名感到鬆了口氣。

「有人知道你費盡心思搞出這個分身只是為了讓你本人能夠偷空跟前夫說話嗎？」

『少往自己臉上貼金了，我設計這東西的用處可多了。』對於他的消遣，芭芭拉不甘示弱地作出反擊，『況且我愛和誰說話就和誰說話，要在何時何地都可以——你可不是唯一一個從布魯斯身上學到東西的人。』

『**_⋯⋯第二平台A接口，工作艇已全數發射。第二平台B接口，單座艇將於十秒後啟動，三十五秒後觸及太空。六十秒後離開發射槽。倒數計時現在開始⋯⋯_**』

『該工作了，我就送你到升空為止。順帶一提，你通過了行前精神評估，我會替你把結果送交負責人的。』

「就知道掌握神諭的人不可能白花這麼多時間和我們無知大眾閒聊。」

『這又太過妄自菲薄了，神奇熟男。誰說和你閒聊不能同時也是我的目的了？』

在兩人半真半假的鬥嘴聲中，太空艙開始沿著發射槽向前移動。隨著高度的攀升，迪克感到自己浮動的心逐漸沉澱下來；他專注地期待著艙身駛離工作站時、頭頂的人工照明被遍佈燦爛星河的穹頂所取代的交會點。無論多少次經歷到這個時刻，迪克永遠都會回想起他的初次體驗——那是一種被最強烈的狂喜、興奮、迷惑和恐懼同時淹沒的感受，而他知道自己不需要徬徨太久，因為這時候總有一隻堅定的手探過來握住他的指頭，手的主人則會引導著他指向浩繁宇宙的某處，並且堅定不移地告訴他：「那就是我們要前往的方向。」

『**_單座艇將於十秒後脫離發射槽。倒數計時現在開始：十、九、八⋯⋯_**』

就在這個瞬間，迪克彷彿感覺到被某種看不見的能量掃過全身。神諭的讀秒突然中斷了，載具停止移動，座艙也暗了下來。三秒後，艙內自動啟用了緊急供電系統，芭芭拉焦急的聲音立刻傳了過來。

『迪克？怎麼回事？剛才整座基地發生了大停電，遙控機能全都失效了。我目前聯絡不到工程區域，你們在上面都還好嗎？』

「我不知道，小芭，我還沒離開發射槽。但我看到——」

一連串劃破天際的火光，高聳於太空站上的工程鷹架隨即像是被推倒的撲克塔樓般一片片崩落下來。夾雜在紛沓墜落的建材間，依稀還能瞥見好幾個穿著太空衣的人影。看到這一幕，迪克突然想通了什麼。

「芭芭拉，聽我說，你得立刻向上面報告，剛才發生了宇宙突波，已經升入空中的工程班E501首當其衝，現在急需救援。」

『宇宙突波？這不可能，OMAC系統從沒在地球軌道上失靈過啊！我還在評估敵對勢力發動攻擊的可能性⋯⋯』

「不，這跟我父母死去那天發生的情況一模一樣，我是絕對不可能錯認的。」迪克聽到自己冷靜地這麼說：「你得走了，現在地面上肯定已經亂成一團，他們會需要你們盡快成立緊急應變小組。」

狂躁的鍵盤敲擊聲顯示芭芭拉正穿梭在各方資訊間來回調度：『好，你先待在上面。在我們派出救援小組之前不要輕舉妄動。你還在太空艙裡真是萬幸。』

「可是已經在塔上的工程班等不到你們的救援了。我要執行緊急離艙程序。」迪克的口氣太過理所當然，芭芭拉一時竟沒會過意來。

『⋯⋯什麼？你瘋了嗎？現在出去必死無疑，就算你能躲得過殘骸也躲不過地球引力，工程班配備的太空衣只有最低階的噴氣推進力，你打算拿什麼去救人？』鍵盤聲完全停了下來，取而代之的是另一種器材的操作音。那大概是芭芭拉正在以自己的方式阻止他的嘗試，然而迪克已經打定了主意

「我可以算出沿著建築結構慣性移動的反彈路徑。這不過就是需要一點物理和反射神經，兩者我都非常擅長。」

『格雷森少校，你必須服從你的上級，我命令你待在原地，不准擅自離艙。』芭芭拉急了起來。

「我現在是在任務現場，戈登中校。任務中的突發狀況已經讓指揮權轉移到我身上，而我作為現場指揮官所下的判斷將獲得優先執行順位。」

在迪克說出這段話的當下，背景同時響起了單座艇搭載的原始電腦音效：『**_離艙指令將於十秒後執行⋯⋯_**』

『——該死，神諭現在駭不進去——迪克，你給我立刻取消指令！你是想證明什麼？布魯斯不會原諒你去送死的！』

「布魯斯不會原諒的是我放棄任務，」伴隨著最後的倒數計時，迪克堅決地宣告：「而我的任務是保護他們。」

『**_⋯⋯二、一。艙門現在開啟，人員已離艙。_**』

『迪克，回來！』

*****

—_國防部・哥譚地區地下碉堡_—

「⋯⋯泰坦聯隊的創立、H.I.V.E.滲透行動、三年奧古戰爭、布魯德海文反恐作戰、天啓救援任務、局外人計畫⋯⋯我想不用我一一列舉了，這些您想必都很清楚——畢竟您在擔任外勤時期，自己也曾參與過其中大半。所以這就讓您的反對意見特別令人費解了，德雷克少校。」六軍將領在會議席後一字排開，前方的應詢台上端坐著一名身穿全套典禮用軍服的青年。位處桌席正中央的發話者手持一張資料板，時不時伸指翻動，偶爾抬起眼來不置可否地瞟一瞟面前的答辯者。

「您為何如此篤定自己的資歷足以挑戰這名候選人？」

「報告主席，我並非以挑戰者的立場提出抗議。事實上，我對候選人的資格毫無疑義；我的反對來自身為其後勤管理者所得出的分析。」提姆在桌邊正襟危坐，雙眼不偏不倚地望向前方。儘管語調平板，但仔細分辨的話還是可以從他在桌子下搓弄著袖緣新繡的金線的小動作察覺其細微的情緒。

「候選人之所以成為本次任務的首要人選，是因為其在精神評估項目上近乎完美的紀錄，以及與目標之間深厚的關聯。這些基本事實，我作為計畫發起人自然比誰都清楚。然而我在此提出異議的原因是：根據我在精神評估工作中的長期觀察，我必須指出候選人在該項目所表現出的穩定性和調適能力有很大程度來自其深度依賴的人際互動網；然而本次任務卻需要長期孤立進行，因而候選人的條件非但不具適配性，還可能為任務帶來危害。至於候選人與目標的關聯⋯⋯」提姆撥了一下袖口，動作有些用力過猛，使得指甲不平整的邊緣鉤花了幾條絲線，「容我僭越一句，我相信我們的處境尚未絕望到必須忽視這件顯而易見的事實——如果諸位仔細讀過手邊這份履歷，想必不難注意到，候選人生涯中所有重大轉折都曾直接或間接受到目標的影響。要求他在這項任務上秉公處理無異於為淵敺魚，只是徒增變數而已。」

「您這是在暗示候選人有忠誠疑慮嗎？」長桌左側有一名女性將領探身向前。

「不。」提姆的反駁幾乎快過腦子。「⋯⋯不，我僅僅只是想表示我們應通盤考量，避開潛在的有害因素，做出真正有助於提高任務成功率的選擇。」

「而您口中的選擇指的是您自己？」對方不依不饒地追擊。

「作為計畫最早的研究者和發起人，選擇由我來執行這項任務無疑效益最高也最合乎邏輯。」提姆波瀾不驚地回應。

「那麼在您的評估中，您確實認定自己擁有比候選人更高的機會引起目標的注意？」右首身著綠色軍服的男人接口問道。

提姆反射性地做了個吞嚥動作。

「任務的細節可以依據執行者的身分作調整。我們的目的是與目標建立聯繫，至於要透過什麼途徑都可以再研擬。這也是為什麼我堅持認為自己才是最佳候選人的原因——面對難以預料的局面，再沒有比我更了解這項計畫並能夠因時制宜的人選。相信在座各位沒有人會否認這一點。」

會議席上的幾個人交頭接耳了一陣，直到正中央的男人再次執起話筒。

「德雷克少校，我們同意您有爭取執行本次任務的資格，不過基於利益迴避原則，一旦您被正式列入候選人名單，就必須放棄在另一名候選人的後勤工作中繼續擔任管理職務，相信您也明白這個道理⋯⋯」對於台上的發言，提姆只是面無表情地聆聽著，除了下頜肌肉的些許抽動外，沒有其他跡象可以顯示他正經歷任何一種形式的掙扎。不過由於接下來這段陳述，即使是這份表面的平靜，他也終究未能偽裝下去。

「⋯⋯除此之外，在任務啟動後，無論結果為何，我們都有義務通知目標的家屬，這自然包括您和您的兄弟在內。然而若您獲選為任務執行者，屆時我們恐怕難以遵守一開始的保密協定，亦即隱瞞您在此項計畫中的參與程度。」會議主席繼續用一種和提姆此時的感受全然相反的漠然口氣詰問道：「敢問您已經準備好要接受這項前提了嗎？」

有那麼幾秒，提姆感覺自己是可以豁出去的。他早在腦海中無數次演練過這一刻：他知道自己可以辦到——他必須能夠如此。然而在這不可轉圜的一刻，他卻感到自己的嘴不受控制地動了起來。萬籟俱寂中，他只聽見自己的聲音單薄地說道：「我將放棄爭取本次任務的執行資格，並維持在候選人後勤工作中的原職務。」

哦，這並不是最糟的一條路。他為這件事做了充足的準備，他有其他辦法——辦法多的是，這還遠遠不到他必須拿出最壞打算的時候。提姆告訴自己。他可以先在這裡讓步，畢竟有些結果是無論如何都要避免的；而只要避免了直接破局，他的計畫總是能趕得上變化。

這樣想了一輪，他總算是神思清明而放鬆了下來。不過在放棄實現理想中的最佳方案後，支持他維持體面的動力也隨之消失，於是當衣袋裡的電子裝置發出訊息通知的時候，他索性連禮貌都懶得顧似的，就這樣倚在應詢台上旁若無人撥弄了起來。見狀，會議席上的大人物們面面相覷，似乎一時半刻無法決定該不該出言制止。只不過他們的猶豫也並沒有持續太久，因為正埋首於訊息的提姆突然從座席上站了起來。

「不對啊⋯⋯這太早了⋯⋯估算的時間不是這樣的⋯⋯」

「德雷克少校，您到底在說什麼？」會議主席不耐地質問。

幾乎就在同一時間，後方的大門突然被闖開。

「抱歉打斷會議，但剛才發生了緊急狀況。」一名面色蒼白的事務官匆匆湊上前來，「於東岸時間14時56分，疑似宇宙突波的不明能量襲擊地表。目前全球損失難以估計。」

會議席上所有人都站了起來，還留在原地的紛紛掏出通訊裝置，其他人則逕自走出房間。

「哥譚太空中心今天有個表定的衛星維修工程，情況怎麼樣了？」提姆攔下正欲趕往其他處室的事務官問道，而後者只管頭也不抬地誦讀資料板上的內容。

「鐘塔傳來的報告顯示，宇宙突波發生時，工程班E501正在大氣層外進行作業，該班次的護衛官R・格雷森少校在事發當下選擇自行脫離太空艙營救被爆炸波及的工作人員，目前狀況未明。」

在事務官快步離去的背影後，會議主席面色凝重地望向提姆。

「如果這真的是宇宙突波，地面在數百秒內都無法派出載具支援。這時候在大氣層外失去立足點相當於死路一條。若是格雷森少校最終無法返回地球⋯⋯德雷克少校，也許我們終究得採取您今天提出的替代方案，而且越快越好。」

提姆毫不動搖地回視對方。

「我同意我們必須立即採取行動。」他的語氣謹慎卻篤信不疑。「不過主席其實該感到高興才是，因為現在就是啟動原訂計畫的時機了——我敢跟您保證，我兄長平安歸來之後肯定會答應這項提案的。諸位今天不惜拿保密協定來要脅我，不就是希望得到這樣的結果嗎？」

*****

—_哥譚太空中心北方二十五公里處・軍醫大學研究院_—

在數十年未有的重大災難重現於地球的這個下午，偌大的醫學中心一下子被大量湧入的傷患擠得水泄不通，誰也沒空理會一名身著制服的軍校生在人群中任意穿行。這名年輕人一路上不閃不避，就這樣如入無人之境一般徑直闖進機房重地。然而到了這裡，他終究還是碰上了第一道阻礙。

『**_公民，此處僅限工作人員使用，請您止步。_**』

「權限碼：CDT930-28925-6。以現役在校生身份覆寫。」

『**_學員D・韋恩，您好，歡迎您使用本設施。_**』

門板向左側滑動，他毫不猶豫地長驅直入。空蕩蕩的研究室中陳列的各色動物標本也沒有吸引他哪怕多停留一秒，他只管快步疾行，直到被下一個阻礙擋了下來——那是一部上鎖的電梯。

『**_學員，您的活動範圍僅限研究室區域，離開本樓層需要教職員核可。_**』

「權限碼：FM020120。以戰傷軍官最近家屬身份覆寫。」

『**_電梯門現在開啟。來賓請務必跟隨醫護人員的指示前往目標樓層。_**』

門才開到一半，此人便不勝其煩地擠了進去，在電梯向下的整個過程中甚至一刻也等不得似地點著地板，抵達目標樓層的那一瞬，又立刻以一種巴不得徒手扳門的態勢衝了出來。緊接著他不假思索地跨上狹長的走廊，僅僅只是瞥見底端的閘門就開始亂槍打鳥。

「權限碼：R6701359。以資深研究員身份覆寫。」

『**_無效權限碼。_**』

「權限碼：GM700X702，覆寫一切通用資格。」

『**_無效權限碼。_**』

「權限碼：WYNTC0527，開啟後台編程者模式。」

『**_無效權限碼。_**』

這時他氣勢洶洶地嘖了一聲。「阿爾弗雷德，打開這扇門。」

路已到達底端，門上的電子鎖就在他觸手可及的範圍。一小片淡藍色螢幕響應他的呼喚而浮現，泛起的光束從他左手的腕錶處向前投影。

『達米安少爺，作為便攜式版本，以我目前的運算能力恐怕無法在未連線的狀態下破解這道門鎖。』這具AI以一種悠然的倫敦腔調不緊不慢地回應道。

「做你能做的，剩下的我來處理。」他在說這句話的同時，手上已經片刻不落地動了起來。

當這間航太人員專屬的診察室連接軍醫院的那面牆突然被開了條縫的時候，也許是因為從來沒人注意過這道內門的存在，裡頭的使用者顯然完全沒料到會被人像這樣大搖大擺地擅闖，一時之間竟是誰也沒來得及對他的出現做出反應。達米安在踏進房內的同時快速掃視過整個空間：從醫護人員手裡拿著的片子看來，隔著不透明玻璃帷幕的裡側是一間斷層掃瞄室，想必他此行的目的就在那裡面。

「達米安？你怎麼會跑來這裡？誰讓你進來的？等等，你該不會——」這個後知後覺的遲鈍聲音來自羅伊・哈珀。他真不知道這白痴憑什麼出現在這裡而他卻不行，不過他現在可沒心情跟他瞎耗。

「哈珀，少裝神弄鬼了。既然已經有地面人員和他接觸過，就表示隔離程序沒有意義。你是要讓他們現在立刻幫我開門呢，還是要我自己來？」鑑於對方大概是現場唯一會對他的目的造成些微阻礙的存在，達米安已經盡可能讓自己保持禮貌了。然而看到哈珀那張蠢臉這時擺出的表情，他也做好了隨時迎接衝突的準備。

當然他所謂的衝突指的是他單方面教訓對方。

「臭小子，我告訴你，如果你不乖乖出去，等我踢爆你屁股的時候可別指望有人來救你。這裡隔音好得很，他在裡面聽不到外頭的動靜——」紅髮男人穿過手足無措的醫護人員朝他走來，顯然對自己肩負唯一保全的任務頗有自覺。

「很高興知道這一點，廢物毒蟲。因為這樣一來就沒人能阻止我拆你那隻破手來開門了。」

「你這地獄來的惡魔崽子——」

『好了羅伊，沒關係，讓他進來吧。達米安，聽著，我沒事。你就放過人家吧，有什麼不滿儘管衝著我來。』

迪克的聲音透過內部通訊裝置傳了出來。一名護士正從門的另一邊緊張兮兮地向外探頭，顯然就是她給裡面的人通風報信的。

『各位，很抱歉造成困擾了。我處理一下家事，讓羅伊招待大家去喝個下午茶好嗎？』

「天啊老大，還以為上回讓我去寄宿學校載丫頭們兜風已經是你最後一次幹這種事了。這年頭要當個稱職的死黨還得包辦替他家的闖禍精擦屁股的工作了嗎？難怪沃利都不敢回來。」羅伊放下那隻大概是打算不自量力地揪他領子的機械手臂，誇張地嘆了口氣。

『羅伊，謝謝你，我答應你再也不跟唐娜告狀還不行嗎？』

幾名跟兩人熟識的護理人員忍不住笑了起來，原本緊繃的氣氛一下子變得輕鬆不少。如果達米安不是因為太生氣的話，這時肯定會翻個大大的白眼。但即使他已下定決心要守住自己的情緒，隨著往外撤出的閒雜人等一個接一個目不斜視地經過他身邊，這股憤怒的能量還是漸漸有些耗損了集中力。

「我告訴你，這事沒完。我會讓你們學校知道的。」最後一個離開的羅伊壓低聲音對他撂下這麼一句警告，爾後房門終於被帶上了。

空間突然變得有些過於安靜，他甚至可以透過擴音設備聽見房裡窸窸窣窣的更衣響動。有那麼一會，他有股強烈的衝動，想要就這樣站在通訊裝置前朝裡面大吼大叫。可以的話他是多麽希望自己能保有這份憤怒的情緒，而不用看到那個人的臉會讓一切容易許多。

然而此刻卻也沒有什麼比看到他的臉更令人感到渴望的了——這原本就是他來到這裡的目的，有時候他甚至懷疑這是他做每件事的目的。雖然在某些情況下，他能克制住自己不那麼想；只是這很顯然不會發生在今天，不會發生在這裡，更不會發生在現在的他身上。若要說有什麼抵抗行為是他這時能夠辦到的，大概也不過就是在那人跟前站穩腳步，並在宣洩完所有不滿之前，努力不讓對方光用一個表情就把他打發掉而已。

於是他真的讓自己這麼做了。在走進房間之後，他便徑直往門邊一站，二話不說，一動也不動。他將視線小心翼翼地放在地板上，只用餘光打量周遭，並在刻意強調的沉默中靜靜等待著對方的下一步動作。只是接下來的發展似乎和他預期得一點也不同。因為當他什麼都不做的時候，現場也就什麼都沒有發生。

過了不知道多久，達米安終於按捺不住地抬起頭往那人的方向看去，接著他立刻明白了原因。

隨意地歪坐在掃描儀延伸的平台上，紮著繃帶的上半身只披了件過大的飛行外套，那個人此時正漫不經心地以這種狀態彎腰繫著軍靴的鞋帶——他自己的制服八成在任務中弄壞了，而他們不知道從哪給他弄來了一雙新鞋，好讓他可以在專心面對他之前綁上一輩子。

不過這還不足以說明對方為何不和他搭話。作為通常負責吵得人心煩的一方，那個人現在之所以一聲不吭絕不是出於什麼特別的緣故——就只是剛好過於心不在焉而沒有開口的念頭而已。他當然不會想到要來照顧自己的情緒了。在那缺了不知道多少根神經的腦迴路中，自己的沉默多半只是在剛才一頓胡鬧中發完了脾氣的結果，而所謂的_處理家事_顯然指的是某個鬧事後筋疲力竭的問題兒童正窩在他想像的角落裡等著被領回家——你問其他那些再明顯不過的問題都被他放哪去了？答案是不存在的。因為以上這些就是他替整件事劃出的全部重點了。

見鬼的不可理喻的格雷森。他感到那股一度散失的憤怒又暴漲了回來。

「你怎麼能那麼做？」他乘勢怒氣沖沖地發出質問，而這甚至都沒有為對方手上的動作帶來一瞬的停頓。

「嗯？那是我的工作呀。」虧他倒還不至於混帳到假裝聽不懂人話的地步。「這份工作本就難免會有需要人冒點風險的時候，不過我這不是好端端地回來了嗎？」

「你不要想拿這種話敷衍我。你在那上面做了什麼我可是一清二楚，你的工作才不包括在衛星軌道外擅自跳機、或者在負重數倍於本體的情況下進行長途位移、或者分發掉自己的氧氣瓶、或者把最後一個降落傘都讓出去——」

「嘿，放輕鬆，我很清楚自己的能力極限在哪。」那人終於停下了動作，似乎是在思索著該如何說服他才好，「我在做出那些選擇之前絕對是有好好考慮過一切可能的。你就這麼不相信我嗎？」

「你哪有好好考慮過一切可能？你就沒有考慮到**我失去你**的可能！」達米安突然聽見自己大聲說。他幾乎有些被自己嚇了一跳，不過看到對方也明顯受到動搖的反應讓他備受鼓舞——他可終於得到他理應享有的注意力了。

「你要我怎麼相信你？如果你在面對危險時考慮的一切可能，實際上指的是**試探自己能力極限**的一切可能。」他大概是有些被這久候多時的成功沖昏頭了，以至於想都不想就這樣宣洩出了心中壓抑多時的恐懼，「或者更糟——指的是**取悅父親**的一切可能。」

他猛地咬住嘴唇，一時之間陷入了無法確定剛才發生的究竟是現實還是幻覺的自我催眠狀態。不過眼前因為對方突然起身的動作而滑落在地上的外套已經說明了這一切的不可逆轉。說出口的話是無法收回的，他老是這樣下去總有一天會傷害到他不願意傷害的人——格雷森早就警告過他不知道多少次了；然而諷刺的是，作為唯一一個永遠不會放棄提醒他這件事、同時也是他在這世上最不願意傷害的人，格雷森自己似乎總是那個最常也是最直接會受到他刻薄的言語攻擊的對象。

而當他終究對上那雙在昏暗的空間中亮得有些奪目的湛藍眼睛時——在他親眼看見那其中最脆弱的內核在被他重重傷害到之後立刻又義無反顧地跟上來閱讀他、從而轉變為寬恕和瞭然的那瞬間——突然一切都不再重要了。他放下了自己扎根在地的執念、消解了血管裡刻意醞釀的憤怒、拋棄了腦中為爭一口氣的盤算和計較，甚至忘卻了心中那份深深埋藏的恐懼，他想不起自己身在何處，又是為什麼來到這裡——等他回過神來的時候，自己已經被對方緊緊抱在懷裡了。

又或者是他把對方抱在懷裡？他躬身埋在對方頸窩渾渾噩噩地想著。以他們現在的體格差異而言，這實在是個有點彆扭的姿勢，不過他可不打算讓這麼點無聊的小缺憾阻止他沉浸於這久違的一刻。他想不起自己有多久沒有讓對方像哄孩子那樣撫摸後腦勺了，這種感覺雖然羞恥，但舒適的部分未免過於強烈，因此他決定在最終失去它之前就先暫時放縱自己再多享受一陣子。

「我忘了這是你第一次遇到這種狀況。很抱歉我沒在那裡陪你，達米。」這個不曉得被他傷害過多少次的人邊摸著他的頭，邊對他溫柔地說著抱歉，「你一個人一定很害怕吧。」

「⋯⋯突然之間一切都熄滅了，城市像是徹底窒息了一樣。飛機從天上掉下來，路上的交通工具全亂成一團，人們在尖叫，很多人在流血⋯⋯然後我發現你人在大氣層外，可能再也回不來。」他忍不住收緊了攀附在對方背後的手臂，仔細去感受那僅僅隔了幾層繃帶的結實肌膚，以及在紗布和藥劑下帶著點薄汗的那人熟悉的氣味——然後是他那穩定而舒緩的心跳聲，這個在從事讓自己心臟幾乎停跳的自殺式救援行動時據說連平均八十下都沒超過的格雷森要命的心跳聲——「答應我你永遠不會再做這種事。」

「我可以答應你更好的，」他居然在這種時候笑出聲，「我答應你永遠都會回到你身邊，這樣好不好？」

「不夠好。你要完好無缺的回來才算數。」他埋在他肩上的繃帶裡悶悶地說。

「達米，事情沒有你想得那麼嚴重。這些都只是小傷，我連根骨頭都沒斷呢。」

「誰說是你身上的了？我又不瞎，當然有看到他們照的片子。⋯⋯我說的是你的臉。」不然他以為自己到現在都沒去碰他的臉是什麼意思？

「但我不覺得⋯⋯」由於沒有多餘的手可以靠觸摸確認，他感覺到懷裡的人正努力往另一個方向側過頭，大概是在用玻璃帷幕上的反光檢查自己的傷勢，「啊，我想是著陸時擦撞到頭盔了。不過這也只是小挫傷而已，連個疤痕都不會留的那種——」

「但它會留在我的畢業紀念冊裡。」達米安不管不顧地堅持：「典禮就在下個禮拜，你會被拍到臉上有瑕疵。」

「如果你真的很介意的話，我在臉上抹點東西遮一下也就是了。」迪克無所謂地提議道。

「可是我不想要任何東西遮到你的臉。」達米安繼續在對方臂彎裡鬱鬱寡歡地窩了一會。「⋯⋯或者這其實也不是個問題，反正我大概是沒機會參加那場畢業典禮了。他們會為了今天的事情把我停學的。」

迪克這一次倒是認真地愣住了。

「⋯⋯嘿，沒關係，達米，讓我來想辦法好嗎？」他安慰地拍拍他的頭，接著他像是想起了什麼，又換上比較慎重的態度重新開口問道：「對了，達米，關於那個手續⋯⋯」

掃描室的門突然再度被推開。來者邊走邊翻閱手裡的資料，並在進房後又像是為了延長緩衝時間那樣低著頭慢慢關門。等到提姆總算轉過身來的時候，看上去彷彿對於迪克正和達米安並肩站在一起的畫面絲毫不感到意外：前者對他的到來顯得很高興，而後者只是像尊突兀的雕像一樣直挺挺地背對著他杵在原地。

「呃，我發誓我絕對不是故意要破壞你被人寵壞的美好時光的，尊貴的少爺。我來這裡是真的有事要和你哥商量。不好意思。」提姆說話的口氣像是他完全沒注意到迪克肩膀上濕了一塊，或者達米安正從袖子底下緊緊攥著迪克的手似的。

「走開，德雷克。」面朝牆壁的達米安只是甕聲甕氣地回了這麼一句。在他身旁的迪克挑了挑眉，似乎決定把這個_禮貌_得出乎意料的反應視為可以接受的範圍，並向提姆擺出了一個_對此最好不要發表任何評論_的表情。

「能在哥譚見到你真好，提米。你穿新制服非常好看。雖然我自己是很想好好替你慶祝一下這次的升遷，不過我猜現在大概不是我們做這個的時候。」

「謝了，迪克。你知道我對這種事的看法，升官只是為了方便行事而已。不過我喜歡你稱讚我的衣服。」提姆面不改色地表示。「而且你說的對，我來是為了公事。委員會指派我負責E501班次的任務後精神評估，在那之後將會召開一場臨時會議。」

「現在？在這裡嗎？怎麼會由你親自來做？」迪克奇怪地問道。

「你問的是評估還是會議？」提姆巧妙地排除掉了最後一個問題。

「會議吧，我猜？畢竟返航的外勤本來就得先完成評估才能復職，而針對出狀況的任務在當天進行調查也是常有的事⋯⋯」迪克說著說著好像就自己明白了什麼，「等等，這該不會就是開會的目的吧？我惹麻煩了嗎？難不成還有_其他人_對我的行為有意見？」

提姆還來不及詢問究竟是什麼人對此有過意見，就從這時候突然轉過身、正用寫滿了_除我之外誰敢有意見_的眼神瞪著自己的達米安身上找到了答案。

「不，這是兩起獨立的事件。」他姑且一半算是對著達米安保證說：「針對E501任務的初步調查將包含在既定的精神評估環節裡，不過就算會有後續檢討也無法在這麼短的時間內舉行。我想會議的目的比較有可能是關於今天發生的重大災變，不過由於我自己並不是與會者，也沒有參與討論的權限，所以⋯⋯」他注意到迪克不知道什麼時候已經鬆開了達米安的手，現在正面露煩惱地左顧右盼，「出了什麼問題嗎？」

「我想我們大概是沒空回控制中心一趟了，但我總不能就這副模樣去開會吧⋯⋯你覺得我能先穿羅伊的制服擋一下嗎？」迪克邊徵詢邊撿起掉在地上的飛官外套，順手做了個隨意的撢灰動作。

對於這個存在於他常用資料庫以外的問題，提姆不禁遲疑了一下，不過達米安立刻搶上前撥開迪克手裡的衣物。

「不需要。我當然帶了你的制服。」他在兩名兄長驚訝的目光中遞過一個筆挺的紙袋，並用他最紆尊降貴的態度嘆了口氣：「沒有我的話你們該怎麼辦呢？」

*****

—_航太醫療部門・精神評估室_—

『**我們已透過其他成員的口述報告建立了整起事件的初步輪廓，但我們還沒聽過您的版本。您會如何描述您脫離太空艙後的整個過程，格雷森少校？**』

「現場情勢可以區分成三個項目：在首波爆炸中墜落並吊掛在工程塔底端的急難者、受困在上方鷹架的傷者，以及受困但仍有行動能力的成員。因此我依照救難優先原則，首先協助急難者脫困，接著運送需要施救的傷者前往太空艙以便盡速折返地面，最後才將剩下的成員安置在太空站等待支援。」

『**您將整件事描述得很單純，但您並沒有提到在太空艙、工程塔和太空站之間的往來需要的運動量和補給分配。您必須在很短的時間內做出計算和規劃，並切實執行。這中間當然還會有很多變數。**』

「但這本來就是我們平常訓練的目的，不是嗎？為了在事故發生時能夠派上用場。」

『**其他人的報告顯示，由於爆炸擊落了工作艇，工程班成員未能取得他們的補給配備，因而您將太空艙裡儲備的氧氣瓶分發給丹尼斯中士和他的小隊，並將自己的降落傘讓給帕瓦爾下士。能告訴我們這項決定的理由嗎？**』

「由於宇宙突波的影響，塔上喪失了原有的通訊機能。為了重新建立聯絡系統，我需要有人在塔上進行技術支援，選擇丹尼斯中士是因為我在資料中讀到他具有電信工程背景。帕瓦爾下士則持有醫療執照，在估算出剩餘裝備動力不足以進行長途位移後，我需要她獨自在太空艙和中途站之間來回往返。考量到帕瓦爾下士並不具備這方面的實作經驗，為了保護她的安全，也因為這樣的保障能增強她的信心和安全感，從而賦予她更高的意願去主動掌控局勢，我判斷這具降落傘在她身上能夠為救援行動帶來更高的效益。」

『**到目前為止，可以說一切都在您的掌握之中。然而接下來便發生了第二波爆炸。這波衝擊直接破壞了工程塔的中樞結構，造成殘餘的建築物完全崩塌。委員會這次特別關注的便是您接下來的舉動：在補給告罄的情況下，您卻選擇向失足墜落的成員縱身一躍。您應當明白，此時離開衛星繞行軌道將再也無法回頭，而地面能及時派出載具支援的可能性也趨近於零。**』

「這些條件對失足墜落的成員來說也是一樣的。作為他最後的希望，我認為我當時的判斷是唯一合理的選擇。」

『**在您看來，讓出自己的備用降落傘也是合理的選擇嗎？**』

「理由和帕瓦爾下士的情況一樣。我擁有高空無傘降落經驗，又熟悉著陸區域的地勢。對方顯然比我更需要那具降落傘。」

『**這名落難成員的身份是綽號「伯勞鳥」的布恩中尉。資料顯示他幼時曾加入過韋恩航太科技開辦的知更鳥培育計畫，不過最終由於未能通過考核而被剔除資格。作為啟發該計畫理念的初始原型，您不計一切代價營救他的堅持是否和這段過往有關？您會不會其實是想藉此彌補或者證明什麼？**』

「如果這個問題的意思是，與對方的淵源是否讓我在營救他的過程中更加積極⋯⋯也許吧？對於親朋故舊抱持額外的關懷什麼的，我會說我更情願自己能做到這一點；論及私心的話，我也確實不介意藉由這個機會消弭和布恩中尉之間的嫌隙。但我不會驟下結論，指稱上述因素曾對我在整起行動中做出的判斷造成任何決定性影響。」

『**所以您讓自己經歷兩萬五千英呎自由落體的背後另有其他因素？**』

「什麼？」

『**兩萬五千英呎自由落體。這是布魯斯・韋恩博士在狩獵貓頭鷹行動中創下的紀錄。他從遭到劫持的飛機上墜落，最終憑藉著對地面緩衝的精確掌控奇蹟生還。**』

「是的，我當然也很熟悉這個故事。韋恩博士曾親口告訴過我，他帶著童年的我四處搭飛機的經驗是他辦到這項壯舉的靈感，所以這對我來說這實際上是個美好的回憶。不過⋯⋯不是的，我這麼做不是為了複製或打破任何紀錄，我之所以選擇在兩萬五千英呎這個高度從配有降落傘的布恩中尉身邊脫離的原因是經驗和計算。降落傘的承重有限，而布恩中尉在開傘前的加速度最好控制在一定的範圍；除此之外，我自己也需要更多斡旋空間才能在預定的地點著陸。」

『**您口中的地點指的是哈利劇團為九月的嘉年華準備的特技表演展場。**』

「哈，沒錯！⋯⋯是的，我幫忙搭建了展場，因此很清楚設施的耐受力。而且我並不是被迫墜落而是自行跳機，這也是為什麼比起自由落體，我更傾向稱之為_大飛躍_。」

『**因為您認為這段過程象徵了您對自身能力的_信仰_？**』

「你知道我的意思就好。」

『**聽上去您似乎對自己在整場救援行動中所做的一切判斷充滿確信。事實上，體徵記錄儀也間接證實了這一點：您的心搏在整個墜落的過程中從未超過標準值。您真的一點也不害怕嗎？**』

「我們當然都害怕任務失敗，但為此我們更需要保持冷靜才能避免它的發生。人都需要一點適當的壓力才能拿出最好的表現，你也很清楚這個道理不是嗎？」

『**我們在受測者身上普遍觀察到的現象是，當任務的成敗與自身安危相互衝突的時候，受測者往往會為了後者而放棄前者。這一點對您來說似乎並不是個問題？**』

「我認為這兩者其實是同一回事。任務成功的要件必須包括成員的福祉，這點原本就應該被計算在任務布局之內。」

『**那麼您概念中的成員福祉是否有將利益相關者一併考量進去？**』

「保護自己的安全就是保護關心自己的人的利益，而我們從事的工作又和保護我們所有的人都有關。所以，不。我不認為這其中有什麼衝突。」

『**我們可以先假設您對任務成員和利益相關者的關係定義為真。但如果任務目標和這點發生矛盾的話呢？**』

「我不確定我明白你的意思，評估員，能舉例說明嗎？」

『**舉例來說，假設您對軍官候補生韋恩的撫養目標是協助其發揮自身條件以達成最高成就，但同一時間您採取的某些做法卻又像是在妨礙這項目標：您縱容他常態性的不服從行為、鼓勵他感情用事、替他推掉有風險的見習機會，甚至不惜阻撓他和母系親屬重新建立聯繫——後者在我方與奧古帝國議和後，原本應該會成為候補生韋恩在生涯發展中的重大籌碼。在這件事上，您顯然在矛盾發生時選擇了放棄目標而服務私人利益。**』

「我知道你在暗示什麼。不過我想你對我撫養達米安的目標有所誤解，提米。我的目標並不是將他撫養成傑出的軍官，而是讓他成為他自己希望成為的人。對於前者的追求當然可以同步進行，但不應該是實現後者的阻礙。儘管去指責我過度保護好了，我不在乎。因為我很清楚自己在做什麼，而且對此我是絕對不會讓步的。」

『**但這為你自身帶來的好處呢？你敢能肯定自己在對於候補生韋恩的教養方面，完全沒有一點刻意操縱其遠離韋恩博士影響的嫌疑嗎？這是否讓你獲得某種心理上的滿足？滿足你當初未能幫助到韋恩博士的愧疚感？或者滿足你成為韋恩博士唯一傳人的獨佔欲？**』

「⋯⋯這是很重的指控，提姆，而且十分傷人。我希望你不是認真的這麼想。」

『**而你打從這場評估的中途，就開始以訴諸和我之間私人關係的方式來試圖引導談話走向。格雷森少校，你是想透過干擾我的情緒來規避正面檢視自己的內心嗎？你忘了精神評估的目的是什麼了嗎？**』

「我不知道，提姆。我不確定該將這個環節視為純粹跑一個官方流程、還是當局對人員的監控管理措施。但我以為當你無視利益迴避原則，選擇親自主持這場評估的時候，你顯然就是打算透過一個安全的機制來試探我的真實想法。所以你已經得到自己想要的答案了嗎，德雷克少校？要是還有什麼想知道的，不妨再問得更直接一點？」

『⋯⋯我想我已經知道得夠多了。』

***

他們肩並著肩走在前往會議室的長廊上，一時之間氣氛彷彿回到熟悉的往日。

「原來你工作的時候這麼兇殘啊，提米？」迪克半開玩笑地問道：「所以我表現得如何？有任何機會能通過考核嗎？」

「我不應該和受測者討論評估內容，你只要知道你可以從事下一份工作就夠了。」提姆高深莫測地停頓了一下，接著冷不防補上一句：「但我還是可以給你下個評語——虛張聲勢得太過頭了，就跟你的牌技一樣爛。」

「信不信我照樣揍你屁股？」迪克在對方肩膀上不輕不重地搥了一下。「說真的，我有點想念那個把我當偶像崇拜的乖寶寶弟弟了。」

「我也同樣想念那個把我的謊話照單全收的老好人大哥。」提姆揉揉自己的肩膀，露出一個介於懷念和苦澀之間的微妙笑容。「人會改變。在見識過這麼多變故後，我再也沒辦法用當初的眼光看待事情了。你大概不會相信，不過我其實到現在還是很羨慕你的。」

「羨慕我什麼？」

「改變，但是不受影響。」提姆說：「我發覺自己往往會陷入相反的處境，實在是不幸得很。」

「你在胡說什麼啊，這是剛剛成為史上最年輕的太空軍校級將官的人該有的態度嗎？」迪克用一種帶有鼓舞意味的戲劇化口吻嗔怪地說：「我知道你向來對這種事不感興趣，不過就當是為了我吧，能不能高興點？這樣下去我很快就能到處跟人炫耀自己的頂頭上司是我弟了。我告訴你，這次就算了，不過等你下一次升等，敢不邀我去參加典禮我保證跟你沒完沒了。」

「謝謝你的鼓勵，迪克。不過說這番話的人要是自己有以身作則，可能會更有說服力一點。」提姆實事求是地指出：「如果你在轉職時不是堅持以空軍身分列入比敘的話，現在早就是上校以上的職等了。」

「可是我要官階幹嘛？你看我像是想轉文職的樣子嗎？」迪克一臉莫名其妙，「比起我，你無論是做管理職還是團隊領袖都要來得稱職多了，當然應該更加重視升遷問題。」

「現在就拍我馬屁不嫌太早？不過你剛才倒是說了句實在話，我確實挺想早日成為你上級的，畢竟總不能老是讓芭姐一個人扛著對付你的壓力。」

「芭芭拉還在生我的氣嗎？」迪克佻達的態度沉著了下來。

「她正為了災害應變小組的事情忙得不可開交，哪有閒工夫理你。」提姆在這件事上完全站在芭芭拉那邊。「但她在發給我的簡報裡夾了條訊息，說是要等她忙完再回頭找你算帳。」

「那可真不知道要等到什麼時候了。」迪克淡淡地評論了這麼一句。

話說到這裡，兩人已來到會議室門口。這時他們不約而同地站定下來面對彼此。

「迪克，你還記得我們小時候仰望著星空做下的約定嗎？」提姆突然沒頭沒腦地蹦出這個問題。

「那當然。」迪克想都沒想就答了出來，「我們約好要和布魯斯一同走向星空，找出災難的源頭。」

「但我如今已經不再這麼想了。因為有些事總得有人留下來做，而我最終意識到這個人只能是我自己。」以這段話的份量而言，提姆使用的表達方式未免過於輕描淡寫。「只是覺得該告訴你一聲。」

並不是說這幾年來他沒有從對方的行動中隱約察覺出這一點，但如果聽到本人自承有讓迪克感到絲毫動搖的話，那只能說他掩飾得非常好，因為此時的他僅僅以一種五味雜陳的目光看著提姆年輕卻帶有一種超越時間的冷徹的面孔。

「你剛才提到改變，提姆，你真的認為我變了嗎？」

站在會議室門前，提姆像是兩人最後一次面對面那樣定定地注視著兄長的眼睛。

「我還沒有自負到敢為這種事妄下斷言。我能告訴你的只是⋯⋯現在的我所仰賴的，也正是你身上_改變_的部分。希望你記住這點。」交代完這句話，提姆有些過久地握了握迪克的手，隨後便頭也不回地轉身離開了。

目送著弟弟的背影隱沒在轉角，迪克吸了口氣，終於伸手敲開會議室的大門。

***

就短時間內在醫學設施裡佈置的空間而言，這間臨時會議室看上去還算像樣。大概是受限於原有的硬體格局，儘管他們仍設法在座位的安排上呈現出階級，此時獨坐在U型桌的另一端面對著一整排高級將領的迪克仍不免覺得自己現在正置身其中的，與其說是一場軍事會議，倒比較有種學術研討會的氛圍。

而這讓他更難產生緊張的感覺——當然不是說正規的軍事會議就特別令人不自在了。他們兄弟多多少少都是在這樣的環境中成長的，而他剛好又是他們幾人當中最本能服膺權威的那一個。和不為權威所動的提姆以及不如說就是傾向於無法服從的傑森都不相同，他在這種必須被一群高高在上的大人物們包圍著放大檢視的場合中向來如魚得水。他知道他們總是會喜歡他——或者說他_喜歡_讓他們喜歡他。這心態或許是那份在布魯斯面前永遠得不到滿足的被認可需求的留存，但如今他對於運用這項特質來獲取自己的目的可說是得心應手，而且他也不害怕承認這一點。

也許芭芭拉說得對，他是對自己太嚴苛了。提姆似乎也暗示他應該更去肯定現在的自己。今天的他確實完全有能力在面對一切未知時，為自己做下的每個決定負全責。況且無論他多願意嘗試他走過的每一條路、多渴望去驗證自己實現他意志的能力，布魯斯都再也無法為他下任何評斷了。而他也實在不需要再去假想一個已經不存在於世間的人會如何看待自己——因為他大可以自己評斷自己，以及相信自己身邊的人的評斷。

比如達米安——達米安的存在本身就是他能夠相信自己的證明。一想到這裡，他原本還有些浮躁的心思就和緩了下來。等這一切亂糟糟的禍事塵埃落定，他一定要和他好好談清楚收養手續的問題。他會怎麼看待這件事呢？他真的也會認為自己在他身上做的一切得到了最好的結果嗎？

不過可以肯定的是：達米安不會喜歡這種場合的。他可並沒有把他教養成這麼工整無趣的形狀。達米安大可如他自己希望地循父兄之路念個軍校或者學學航太工程，但這絕不會限制他未來的發展；就像他完全可以在像今天那樣鬧完脾氣之後，現在又貼心地守在會客室裡等著被載回家——或者他可以讓他開車？迪克在心裡微笑著想。等到他搞清楚這場不知何故只有他一個人備詢的會議到底是要做些什麼，他再回去告訴達米安說他今天可以自己決定要坐哪個位置。

會議桌中央的男人發話了：「格雷森少校。」

「主席您好。」

「委員會本次召喚您前來的目的，是要為今天發生的重大災變找出解決方法。我們正在籌劃一項秘密任務，而您是我們的首要執行人選。」

他想起提姆的話，於是安靜地等待著下文。

「資料顯示您離過兩次婚，沒有小孩。這以您的年齡來說並不尋常，有什麼特別的原因嗎？」

這實在是個有點古怪的開場白，不過他今天剛好很願意回答這個問題：「我在十年前成為了一個孩子的監護人，而由於在親職方面這就是我工作之餘的最大極限了，所以我並沒有再往那方面多做考慮。」

「這個孩子指的是達米安・韋恩，布魯斯・韋恩博士和塔莉亞・奧・古公主的獨生子。他不是已經成年了嗎？」

「是的。不過奧古女士多年前就已經放棄了親權，因此韋恩博士是孩子在法律上唯一的親屬。而由於我是韋恩博士遺囑中載明的指定監護人，我對孩子的監護權將會持續到他二十一歲為止。」

「而韋恩博士跟您的關係是養父子。」

「韋恩博士是我的導師兼養父。他在我父母亡故後成為了我的監護人，我們的收養關係是在我成年後建立的。」

「這麼說來您沒有其他親屬。韋恩博士過世後，獨自撫養他的遺孤想必十分辛苦。」

「我並不是自己一個人撫養達米安。韋恩博士生前建立的家族人脈也提供了重要的支援，尤其是潘尼沃斯先生，他在韋恩博士和我的成長過程中都扮演了相當於親職的角色。」

「很遺憾得知他在去年過世了。」

「阿爾弗雷德在韋恩博士離開我們之後身體一直不好，某方面來說他終於能獲得安息也是件令人寬慰的事。」

「這也就讓您成為達米安・韋恩在法律上的唯一監護人了，並且這層關係會在他年滿二十一歲、或者其他持有合法親權者的介入下自動失效。」

迪克沉默了下來。說真的，他不介意今天一整天都繼續談論撫養孩子的話題，不過他看不出這和任務有什麼關聯。幸好也就在這時候，會議主席適時推進了今天的主旨。

「接下來的問題對您來說可能會不太愉快，不過能否請您描述一下自己對OMAC計畫的理解？」

這的確是個不怎麼愉快的問題。迪克煩悶地想著。不過它倒是跟先前的話題以及今天發生的災變都有關聯——況且也不是說他沒辦法討論。

「這是一項嘗試應用OMAC系統中的反饋原理來尋找宇宙突波來源的大型太空計畫，由我的導師韋恩博士所發起。在十年前的最後一次航程中，由於無法在類木行星上建立穩定的防護系統而引發反應爐爆炸；發生意外的船隊未能順利返航，最終導致韋恩博士和機組人員全數身亡。這起事件也間接使得遠程太空任務在後來受到較大的限制。」

「那麼兄弟眼系統呢？」

迪克開始覺得自己越來越不喜歡話題的走向了。「這是一套尚在實驗階段的系統，目的在於遠程控制OMAC系統對於能量的反饋和吸收功能，繼而得以將反物質波作為軍事應用。」

「相信您對此頗有微詞，因為資料顯示這就是您當初和開發這套系統的韋恩博士分道揚鑣的原因。」

「我們並沒有分道揚鑣。我加入空軍，後來創立了泰坦聯隊。儘管方式不同，我們當時還是在同一陣線與同樣的敵人作戰。而且兄弟眼系統也沒有完工，那套系統後來被韋恩博士放棄了。」

「因為發生了瞭望塔太空站事件。聯盟的成員對韋恩博士發起了譁變，造成兄弟眼系統被破壞，成員也就此拆夥。這起事件也直接導向韋恩博士後來只能獨自發起OMAC計畫的悲劇性結果。」

「所以我們現在重提這些官方已有定論的陳年舊事的原因到底是⋯⋯？」迪克絲毫不掩飾自己的不悅，而他看到會議桌上的將領們交換了一下視線。

「格雷森少校，我們之所以選擇您來執行這項任務，是因為有證據顯示今天襲擊地表的宇宙突波，和當初導致OMAC計畫船隊失事的爆炸能量屬於同一種來源。」

「您是在暗示OMAC計畫中的遇難船隻可能有殘存的反應爐落入有心人士之手嗎？」迪克皺起眉頭。

「進一步而言，或許我們可以直接推論OMAC計畫的船隊並沒有全體遇難。」

「這不可能。那是我親自執行的搜救任務，我們找到了每一艘船的殘骸，沒有任何一艘船有可能在那樣的損害情形下維持運作。」迪克的聲音克制不住地高了起來。

「但我方當初並沒有找到兄弟眼系統的殘骸。」

「找到什麼？」

「兄弟眼系統。這是未公開的機密。OMAC計畫中搭載了兄弟眼系統，因為韋恩博士開發這套系統的原初目的是為了要將其作為探測器應用，儘管它在實作上的確可以某種程度地控制OMAC系統。」

迪克感覺到自己的心跳加快、呼吸過速、皮膚上更浮出薄薄的冷汗；而他開始全心全意地想著對自己能力的信仰，想著那些信任他的人對他說過的每一句肯定的話，他想著芭芭拉，想著羅伊，想著提姆，想著達米安。

「格雷森少校，請注意以下訊息是絕對的最高機密，我們必須以最謹慎的態度將其原封不動地保留在這間會議室裡：今天地表發生的宇宙突波，實際上是經由兄弟眼遠程控制地球軌道上的OMAC系統所發動的襲擊事件。而當今能做到這件事的顯然只有一個人——我們有理由相信，韋恩博士並沒有在十年前的那場意外中喪生。出於某種原因，他一直帶著OMAC計畫在宇宙中蟄伏，並且不知道為什麼，選擇在今天對地球發動了攻擊。」

他花了那麼長的時間、那麼多的努力構築起來的自我確信——

「而我們交給您的任務，就是找出他這麼做的原因，並且徹底阻止他達成目的。您認為自己能夠辦到嗎？」

——就在這一瞬間消失殆盡。

「⋯⋯我不知道。」

——待續

**Author's Note:**

> 堅持寫到最後這一段只是因為不想標角色死亡TAG而已。（阿福表示：⋯⋯）  
預計寫完的話要花個四章左右，細節還沒決定好，有什麼想看的段子歡迎大方提供。  
  
補一下本章出現的其他角色：  
Boone：迪克在《羅賓：第一年》裡的孽緣。長大之後還幹了把夜翼吊起來搜身兼偷看人家情書這樣的變態事。  
Catalina Flores：迪克在布魯德海文的義警後輩，這位的變態太過於黑歷史就不詳述了。  



End file.
